1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for drinking/eating comprising a mixture of the AGARICUS BLAZEI MURRILL fruiting body and mycelium extract, and chlorella growth factor, which composition is excellent in antitumor effects, and a beverage/food containing said composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
AGARICUS BLAZEI MURRILL reportedly possesses antitumor activity, and the antitumor substance in AGARICUS BLAZEI MURRILL has been the subject of various patent applications (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Nos. 74797/1980, 67194/1989, 67195/1989, 108292/1980, 66127/1989, and 78630/1990).
However, the antitumor substance which was the subject of these patent applications is required to be more potent in terms of antitumor activity, and is not capable of fully exhibiting the biological activity of AGARICUS BLAZEI MURRILL other than the antitumor activity.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problems in the prior art. Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a composition for drinking/eating and a beverage/food, which are outstanding in antitumor effects, which are safe for beverage/food use, and which more effectively exhibit the biological activity of AGARICUS BLAZEI MURRILL as compared to AGARICUS BLAZEI MURRILL as a single substance.
For accomplishing the above object, the composition for beverages/food of the present invention comprises a mixture of the AGARICUS BLAZEI MURRILL fruiting body and mycelium extract in a ratio by dry weight of 1:0.05 to 1:0.5, and chlorella growth factor, wherein the ratio by dry weight of said mixture and chlorella growth factor is 1:0.05 to 1:1.
The beverage/food of the present invention contains the composition for drinking/eating described above.
The composition for drinking/eating of the present invention and the beverage/food of the present invention have outstanding antitumor effects, are safe for beverage/food use, and more effectively exhibit the biological activity of each of the AGARICUS BLAZEI MURRILL fruiting body and mycelium and chlorella growth factor as compared to each ingredient as a single substance.